


assortment

by kurokobun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of non-related KagaKuro stories that varies in size and rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **request** : helloooooo so talking about kagakuro prompts --- uhm i have one actually. kagami tries on a different a deodorant, the smell magically attracts nigou and he can't resist the yummy armpit. kuroko tries not to enjoy the situation so much. but fails.

Kagami Taiga wasn’t prone to trying new things, least of all products of hygiene. He wasn’t Kise — because holy fuck, how could _anyone_ have _that_ many different products in their shower; it was barely room for the model himself in there — but shamefully he had to admit that being in a relationship _had_ caused some slight changes in him.

Now, Kuroko was his best friend, so despite the whole boyfriend thing they had going on, it wasn’t like he was suddenly self-conscious about his eating habits, because if Kuroko couldn’t handle that he would’ve run away from him a long time ago, nor was he particularly self-conscious about his lack of knowledge regarding anything that wasn’t sports-related, or the fact that he seriously couldn’t watch any horror movies involving ghosts without hiding in the closet…

The point was, Kuroko knew him better than anyone. Maybe even better than Alex and Tatsuya, so there was really nothing to be insecure about, but it still didn’t stop him from trying just a _bit_ harder to be just a _little_ more desirable.

His new deodorant wasn’t anything expensive or fancy; it was just something new. It left a faint vanilla smell, that served its purpose just right. After using it for the first time he had a snugly Kuroko pressing up against his side, obviously approving of the not-particularly-life-changing decision.

Unfortunately, what he hadn’t counted on was to have his boyfriend’s insistent pet to adore the smell even more than his vanilla-loving owner.

“ARGH! Nigou get _off_!” Kagami squeaked for what felt like the nth time the passing week as he realized the puppy had dragged _all_ of the shirts he’d thrown to the floor into one big pile that he was currently playing and rolling around in. The dog simply looked at him with those freaking big eyes, and barked, obviously happy to see him.

He could _sense_ Kuroko beside him, probably hiding his silent snickers behind his hand, which he had done ever since they discovered Nigou’s obvious love for Kagami’s choice of deodorant. Said redhead groaned out as the puppy left the bundle of shirts and instead headed for him.

Although he had gotten slightly more used to Kuroko’s puppy, it didn’t mean his phobia was completely gone. Kagami quickly put his boyfriend in front of him to prevent the canine from reaching him. The blue haired teen sighed. “Kagami-kun, I thought you approved of our opinion of your new deodorant?”

“I approve of _your_ approval, not _his_! Gahh!” Kagami’s eyebrow twitched as Nigou latched onto his shirt, hanging on for his dear life. “Getoffgetoffgetoffgetofffff!”

“It wouldn’t hurt letting him have some hugs, Kagami-kun.”

“Wah—? I’m _not_ going to let him use me as a pillow just ‘cause he likes the smell!”

“Why not?”

“B- _because_! I don’t want to—seriously, Nigou, _off_!”

To Kagami’s utter dread he realized that as soon as the dog had let go, Kuroko had picked him up, and he was now standing face to face with his biggest weakness. The most terrifying weapon in existence — the ultimate _, double-_ puppy-dog-look. He felt his insides twist as he stubbornly attempted to stay cool.

It wasn’t working. It never fucking worked.

“Kagami-kun, Nigou and I just want some hugs.”

“You’re _evil_.” Kagami groaned and slumped down in the couch behind him, and squeaked yet another time as Nigou was let down to bury his face into the basketball player’s armpit. Seirin’s Ace sighed out in defeat. “Your dog is freaking weird.”

“So is my boyfriend.” Kuroko smiled at Kagami’s insulted expression as he sat down beside him too, arms wrapping around the redhead’s middle to give it a slight squeeze. He then buried his own face against the taller male, but refrained from going straight for his armpit and instead settled for the broad, muscular chest. “But I’m not complaining, Kagami-kun.”

“Yeah, well, I’m switching deodorants again, it attracts more dogs than meat does, so don’t get used to this,” Kagami grumbled to himself, but didn’t get a response. He had two puppy-faced beings pressed against his sides, and he supposed it wasn’t _that_ had. Not that he was ever going to tell Kuroko that… though, somehow he had a feeling his boyfriend already knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **request** : how about kagakuro movie night where they argue about movies and genres and stuff like that?

“They are not _real_ , Kagami-kun.”

“We don’t know that. There have been many documentaries, and articles, and video tapes about that creepy stuff, making it freaking believable, okay, so don’t even say that, I’m _not_ watching a movie featuring ghosts. No way. Fuck no.”

Kagami shook his head so fast Kuroko was surprised he didn’t hurt his neck in the process, and the blue haired teen sighed. He was rather fond of ghost stories, though perhaps he was just enjoying the idea of having a big, warm body to snuggle up to during the scary parts. Turned out _his_ big, warm body of muscles was a real freaking pussy though.

“I’m not ruling out the whole horror genre, okay? We can watch something with murderers or something not-human that isn’t ghosts. Zombies! Zombies are cool, I have absolutely no problems with zombies.” Kagami picked up one of many zombie slashers Kuroko had heard about for the last two years, but he promptly shook his head.

“You know I’m not fond of unnecessary gore, Kagami-kun. I get sick.”

“Now who’s the pussy,” the redhead grumbled unhappily.

“Still you, Kagami-kun.”

“Oi!”

Kuroko dodged the pillow thrown in his direction by bowing down and picking up another couple of movies spread out on the redhead’s floor. It was already fairly late, and yet they could never agree on a movie without several hours passing by. It was very inefficient and left the purpose of movie night rather troublesome instead of enjoyable.

“How about a romantic-comedy?”

“Last time we put on one of those I fell asleep. Can’t we just do comedy?”

“But I never laugh.”

“You have no sense of humor!” Kagami groaned, and threw himself back, glaring up at the ceiling. This wasn’t how he wanted to spend their date. Alex had gone back to the US, so the apartment was empty, and Kuroko was going to spend the night — there were _so_ much more enjoyable things to do than argue about stupid movies anyway.

As if his boyfriend had read his mind Kagami felt something heavy on his chest. He glanced down, and blinked at the blue haired teen draped over his torso, head tilted so those blue, piercing eyes practically stared into his soul. He had always been weak to those eyes; his stomach suddenly felt like a circus of butterflies had just moved in.

“You know, Kagami-kun… we don’t have to watch a movie.” The implications behind that statement was clear even to him. Despite a slight blush spreading over his cheeks, Kagami smirked, and sat up slightly. Kuroko slid comfortably into his lap then, arms wrapping around his neck, and a small smile spreading over his lips.

“That’s the best suggestion you’ve had all night.”

“Just kiss me, Kagami-kun.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **request** : kagakuro - the morning after!

It’s not the first time he wakes up to Kuroko’s face pressed against his chest, nor is it the first time that his boyfriend’s ridiculous bed head is the first thing that greets him when his eyes flutter open. But it _is_ the first time he wakes up with memories of a steamy, awkward and yet strangely satisfactory first time with said boyfriend.

Kagami’s not sure what he expected when they’d talked about being intimate together for the first time. Kuroko had brought it up at the end of basketball practice when they’d been cleaning up — of all the goddamn places he could’ve asked about it, _geez_ — and, naturally, Kagami had gone pretty red in the face. They’d only dated for a couple of weeks, though almost bordering to living together _before_ confessions were made, so he hadn’t thought much over it. _Yet_.

So they’d planned it out. Kuroko’s family had decided on a trip to go out of town, but the phantom player had excused himself telling them he was much needed as a tutor from his not-really-but-basically American friend for the weekend. Kuroko’s the most responsible person he’s ever met, so he wasn’t surprised when his parents believed him without as much as a bat of an eyelash.

And so last night had happened.

Kagami had lost his virginity back in the States, and that was to a girl, so technically he’d been just as inexperienced as Kuroko regarding last night’s activities. But in the States he hadn’t even cared much for the person he’d slept with; it had been a party, she was good looking and he was curious of the entire thing. It had only been once, and after that he hadn’t really tried it again seeing as he hadn’t really had anyone he particularly wanted to go to bed with.

This — what he’s feeling _right now_ , with Kuroko’s sleeping face pressed up against his side, their feet tangled, and hair sticking everywhere because they’d both slipped into the new, clean sheets with moist hair after tonight’s shower… — just can’t compare.

There is a warm feeling of content boiling up in his chest, and his face feels flushed. He’s just… well, happy. That pretty much sums it up.

Kagami shifts a little, but tries his very best to let Kuroko sleep undisturbed. He learned early on that his shadow is a light sleeper, whereas he is the complete opposite. That’s just one of the many things they don’t really have in common and Kagami is glad that they’re not really alike. Of course it is the source of a handful of quarreling, but in the end it’s the fact that Kuroko is different from himself that makes him his ideal match.

‘ _Tsk, perfect ass idiot, making me all soft,_ ’ he can’t help but think as he brushes strands of light blue hair from Kuroko’s face. He subconsciously knows it’s going to wake Kuroko up, but he can’t help it. He just _really_ likes the way his stomach flutters when the baby blue eyes open.

“Good morning, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko’s smiling. It’s small, but it’s _there_ and Kagami likes to think he’s the only one who’ll ever get to see that.

“Mornin’,” he replies, knowing he’s grinning too wide and clear. It’s embarrassing.

Kuroko’s fingers find his, and they squeeze softly. It’s enough to make Kagami pull him close, nose nuzzling into the smaller male’s temple, heartbeat speeding up. He kisses it, eyes fluttering shut just for a brief moment to memorize this feeling. Because he never wants to forget it. Ever. Which he knows is very cheesy, but he just doesn’t care.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **request** : i want some kagakuro fic about their sex life but in the future after they've been together for a while pls?
> 
>  **warning** : as the prompt would imply there are mentions of sexual activities!

Kuroko’s stamina isn’t overly impressive when it comes to basketball — though he’s notably improved a lot after playing for Seirin, and later for his college basketball club — but one thing is for sure, that in regards of  _other_ activities the two of them are quite evenly matched. And  _overall_ , by average human standards, Kuroko has an impressive endurance.

Fact is, Kagami realizes as he lay there curled up next to his boyfriend after a particularly steamy session, both covered in sweat, and panting loudly, that in comparison to various other relationships they know of, they’re quite high on the sexually active scale. Perhaps not in terms of crazy kinks and daring experiments, but it’s important to note that to beat Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki you’d have to be pretty darn crazy (which Kagami is about one hundred percent sure the two of them _are_ , so it’s not really a fair comparison to begin with.)

Point is, he’s becoming aware he’s _actually_ developed quite a libido, and Kuroko is more than amazing enough to keep up with him.

“How many times _was_ that?” He asks as his breathing is slowly getting back to normal.

“If we are counting from the moment we walked through the door, which was around 1 PM, then about five times in eleven hours, Kagami-kun.”

If someone had told him years ago he’d be falling in love with his teammate, and end up actually being so attracted to him he would have sex with him five times in an eleven hour-period, Kagami would’ve donned a completely red face, then laugh hysterically, for so to, most likely, punch said person who spoke of such nonsense in the face. But it’s still a fact; he’s still here, grinning widely as he glances at his blue-haired boyfriend.

He remembers when they first started getting intimate. They’d been so _shy_ , so _inexperienced_. Kuroko hadn’t looked like it, but Kagami knows for a fact that the same didn’t go for him. He can still remember his trembling hands, how terrified he’d been for not being good enough, and how utterly embarrassed he’d felt at the mere mention of sex.

“You used to be innocent.” Kagami quirks an eyebrow at the sudden notion from Kuroko who has a small smile that sort of makes his entire insides flutter. “Kagami-kun, you’ve become quite the pervert.”

He splutters, and even though he’s utterly exhausted, he grabs for a pillow and throws it at Kuroko’s face. There’s a small chuckle, and again he feels the familiar fluttering in his stomach. Kuroko is notably more expressive after sex. It’s both fascinating and weird, but Kagami’s used to it. Kuroko pushes the pillow aside seconds later, and moves closer to him, still smiling softly, looking absolutely tired and worn out, but _beautiful_ all at the same time.

As Kagami reaches out and wraps his arms around the blue haired male’s waist he has to admit Kuroko’s right. He’s confident in their sex life compared to what he was back when they started going out. It’s just as accelerating and good as always, but it’s familiar. Like putting on a neatly worn pair of basketball shoes. He knows how to make Kuroko moan so loud it almost catches him off guard every time, because _obviously_ his boyfriend isn’t of the most vocal kind, and he knows how to make him shiver, and make him melt against his bigger body. He knows where to place hickeys, he knows of the sensitive places to put his lips.

It’s simpler now, because knows _Kuroko._

Said man presses his face against his neck then, breath ghosting over flushed skin as he mumbles: “Kagami-kun should use his tongue like that more often.”

“Now who’s the pervert,” he gruffly murmurs. His tone is fond, however.

His big hand wrap around the back of Kuroko’s head where he strokes through the blue strands slowly. They should shower, but they’re too tired to move, and they’ve scrubbed their bodies various times since they both got home (in fact, two of their five sessions were in the shower). Kuroko had been coming home from an early shift at work and Kagami from America. It’s a hassle, the long distance, but it makes the reunions so much sweeter. Especially because they differ from each time. Sometimes they’re overly sexual — like today — while other times they can be cheesy and romantic, or maybe domestic and quiet. It depends, but it’s good every damn time.

Kagami closes his eyes, the motion of his stroking fingers coming to an end, and instead he just rests his hand there, while the other strokes up Kuroko’s back.

“Did I tell you I missed you, Taiga?” Kuroko whispers then, and, just like he always does when Kuroko calls him by his first name, Kagami smiles softly.

“Only about ten times during each session, Tetsuya,” he murmurs back, snickering softly when he gets a teasing poke to his ribs. He kisses the Kuroko’s cheek then and speaks against the soft skin. “I missed you too.”

And despite the fact that he’s had sex all day, Kagami knows that he’ll always feel ten times closer to Kuroko when he pulls him to him, and watches as the younger male falls asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because the fact that Kagami is canonly a surfer is awesome

Kuroko doesn’t particularly have anything against _water_. He likes water. He likes showers, baths, hot springs; he likes to drink water from a water bottle after a run, or after playing basketball. Overall, water is _nice_. It’s just, that right now, there’s so— _much_ of it. Although it’s actually quite soothing to have his feet in it as Kagami paddles them further and further away from shore, he’s still overly anxious, and cast abrupt glances around far more than he usually would.

“S-shouldn’t you teach me when I have my own board _before_ taking me out here, Kagami-kun? Also there are no waves.” He hates how his voice shakes just a _little_ , because even though his boyfriend is pretty darn oblivious at times, they’ve gotten to the point where they can read each other’s body language on a completely ridiculous level. Kuroko knows Kagami like his favorite novel, and Kagami knows him just as well as he knows how to do a dunk, so _obviously_ he’s going to get that he’s nervous.

He feels a kiss to the nape of his neck and stiffens a little when Kagami stops paddling, and puts his wet hands to his shoulders, rubbing soothingly. “You said you were nervous in the water.”

“I’m nervous about _deep_ water,” Kuroko corrects. “I can go for an ordinary swim just fine, Kagami-kun.”

“Sure, but I’m not teaching you how to surf before you feel safe.” Kagami kisses his shoulder again, and Kuroko feels something warm swell up in his chest. Kagami had always been rough around the edges, but as Kuroko got to know him he realized just how gentle he really is. He’s loud, and he’s stubborn, but in the end Kuroko worships every quality in his newfound boyfriend more than anything. Especially the gentle side.

Frankly, he feels safer already.

“Okay,” Kuroko agrees softly. He stiffens a little when Kagami throws himself off the board and hangs off it into the water. He grins up at Kuroko reassuringly, before reaching out his hand for the younger man to take. Kuroko takes a deep breath, and clasps his fingers around that hand. That lifeline is all he needs, he reminds himself. Kagami-kun won’t let anything happen.

So he lets his body slip into the water, before arms instantly wrap around Kagami’s neck. Kagami holds onto the board with one hand, while the other secures itself around Kuroko’s waist, bringing him tightly to his own body. Kuroko first now realizes he’s been holding his breath and lets it out slowly.

“There you go, scardy cat,” Kagami murmurs teasingly, pressing a kiss to his temple.

If anyone else had teased him at this point Kuroko knows he’d get offended, but it’s so obvious Kagami says it fondly, no judgment whatsoever. So he simply nudges the other’s nose with his own, causing Kagami to snicker. “It’s okay when Kagami-kun’s here,” Kuroko answers.

“In the beginning.” Kagami grins. “You’ll get used to the idea after a while. You just need to be in the water more.” Kagami strokes his hand up Kuroko’s back and ads with a curious tone: “Why do you want to learn how to surf anyway? You never told me.”

Kuroko’s pretty sure his cheeks are red, but he responds honestly and to the point either way. That’s just how he is. “Kagami-kun looks amazing when he surfs. I want to try it because you enjoy it so much. I don’t want to watch anymore.”

There’s a pause where Kagami just blinks at him, before his face goes red and he pushes it against Kuroko’s neck and sighs. “God, you need to stop doing that, you little shit.”

“Doing what, Kagami-kun?”

“Making me feel like a sappy loser.”

“You _are_ a sappy loser, Kagami-kun.”

“Shut _up_.”

Kuroko smiles, and Kagami kind of has to return it, because he’s still feeling like he’s on cloud nine, which is not that unusual when he’s with Kuroko, but he _never_ gets tired of the feeling. He leans in and closes the gap between them, Kuroko’s lips taste of salt, but they’re still soft and perfect. Kuroko’s arms around his neck tighten a little, so even when they pull away their noses are still touching.

“I’ll teach you,” Kagami murmurs. “Let’s just take it one step at a time.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because of a headcanon by wingroad on tumblr

Kuroko visibly flinches right after the pass. Kagami doesn’t notice at first, seeing as the pass is to him, and he is busy dunking the ball into the basket. But it doesn’t take long before his eyes land on his partner, and he would be blind not to realize Kuroko’s rubbing his wrists, as if they’re hurting.

He decides to ask him after practice when they are on their way home. Kuroko’s spending the night again, like he’s done all week actually. Honestly, Kagami wonder if Kuroko’s parents really are naïve enough to think they’re simply really close best friends, or if they actually know and doesn’t care. The latter would actually be preferable seeing as they haven’t told them yet, and it would save him and Kuroko the trouble of any bad reaction it could cause.

Kuroko’s parents aren’t really the issue right now though. The younger teen continues to rub his wrists, blank-faced as usual, but it still doesn’t change the fact that he’s obviously hurting.

“How long?” he murmurs. Kuroko blinks up at him as he adds: “How long have they’ve been hurting?”

Kuroko purses his lips just a little, probably contemplating whether he’s supposed to be happy that Kagami notices this about him, or not. Kagami  _knows_  he can be a bit oblivious, but never about Kuroko. Not after they started dating and he got to learn more about him. Note down every habit, and every emotion that can be found on that angelic face.

“Just a couple of days. Don’t worry, Kagami-kun. I told Coach at the end of practice, and she advised me to be a bit careful for a week or two, just to make sure they’ll be all right. I suppose all the heavy passing have been taking its toll on them.”

Kagami frowns. He kind of feels like he should’ve seen this one coming. All of their teammates’ bodies are still growing, and changing, and their own bodies are no exception. Kuroko’s strong, and he’s getting stronger, but his body is still rather frail to be doing all the stunts he pulls on the court. Not that Kagami can do anything about it now except making sure Kuroko is okay. He doesn’t say much, but takes Kuroko’s hand to squeeze it softly. His boyfriend stops rubbing on them after that.

When they get back Kagami makes dinner — as per usual — but as soon as Kuroko is done Kagami takes his hands in his own. “Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asks hesitantly.

“Just let me try something, okay?”

Kuroko falls quiet after that, but lets out a sigh in pure content as Kagami starts rubbing on his sore wrists with his warm, big hands. He wants to point out that Kagami is quite embarrassing, doing something like this for him, but he doesn’t want the redhead to pull his hands away, and knowing Kagami’s spluttering reaction to most romantic gestures in their rather new relationship he’s better off not saying anything.

Thumbs press lightly onto his sore wrists, massaging the muscles underneath the fair skin. Kuroko bites his lip. It hurts a little, but it’s a dull ache he enjoys. His face his hot as he leans it against Kagami’s shoulder, feeling relaxed and downright tired. He doesn’t know how long Kagami rubs them, he just stays like that, slumped against the bigger male with his eyes closed, feeling the fingers press, and knead gently, and yet with _just_  enough force that is required for it to actually have any effect.

His eyes flutter open, however, when Kagami lifts both wrists to his mouth and kisses them, one at a time. Kuroko is very much aware his face has been rather flushed, but now he is sure said flush is spreading from the very top of his head and down to his neck. “Kagami-kun…” he mumbles quietly.

“Feel better?” Kagami smiles, although a blush is visibly spreading over his cheeks. He’s not completely unfazed by his own rather affectionate actions.

“Much. Thank you, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko returns the smile, and it widens a little as Kagami rests his forehead on his.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s what I’m here for,” Kagami scoffs dismissively.

Kuroko moves himself completely into Kagami’s lap after that, arms winding around his neck as he buries his face into his shoulder and again lets go of a sigh in content. Kagami returns the embrace, and they can already tell they’re going to make the mistake of falling asleep here on the couch, which they are undoubtedly going to regret in the morning, but since it’s Saturday, they allow themselves to enjoy the full-on cuddle.

By morning Kuroko’s wrists are not as sore anymore, but he has a feeling by the way Kagami keeps observing him that he’ll get another wrist-massage for the rest of the weekend, and possibly after each basketball practice next week as well. Not that he minds. Not at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lazy morning sex for wingroad on tumblr!

He wakes up to Kuroko’s bed-head sticking into his line of vision, and hands moving up his chest in a slow, sensual manner. He doesn’t quite know _how_ they’ve ended up in this position, him practically laying on top of Kuroko, while the younger teen has one leg thrown around him, foot nudging at his naked ass. Images of last night’s activities gradually seeps into his brain, and his stomach flutters a bit. He has to smile when he feels Kuroko’s lips latching onto his own, fingers curling into the back of his red haired head, and heartbeat picking up speed. He’s not even sure Kuroko’s fully awake, but he definitely isn’t completely asleep.

“Mmn, Kagami-kun…” Kuroko yawns and if Kagami’s stomach wasn’t fluttering before it sure is now. Briefly, as Kuroko’s fingers tighten into his hair, and Kagami positions himself a little better between his lover’s spread legs, he wonders just at what point he started loving every single thing about this guy beneath him. Since when did he start loving that bed head with passion, instead of thinking of it was ridiculous? Since when did the smallest thing like Kuroko yawning after waking up make his stomach flutter? He doesn’t _know_ , but he’s so painfully aware how weak he is.

Gosh he’s weak. So _weak_. Weak for Kuroko.

He nibbles on Kuroko’s neck, before downright sucking as the other teen lets go of slight whimpers and gasps. Everything is slow, and steady, hands moving across Kuroko’s hipbones, fair-skinned legs pushing him further against his boyfriend’s naked body. It’s a damn good way to wake up, Kagami thinks. Especially when Kuroko smiles at him, and cups his cheeks, forcing his mouth up from the marks that are both recent and left from yesterday.

He kisses him then, gentle and affectionate, with his tongue teasing at Kagami’s lips. Said redhead feels his heartbeat pick up speed. It doesn’t matter how slow this is, how hushed Kuroko’s whispers are in his ear, because his heart still feels like it’s dunking a basketball at his chest.

“Kuroko…” he murmurs. He hardly recognizes his own tone. He sound so _loving_ as he pulls away from their heated kiss to move down again, this time to pull back to kiss at his lover’s inner-thighs.

“Ah—nhn, Kaga—Kagami-kun…” Kuroko groans softly. His fingers are trembling slightly as he once again buries them into Kagami’s red hair. He closes his eyes, and Kagami has to restrain himself. He likes it slow, he _does_ , but recently Kuroko has given him so many reasons to lose control. He can’t help it. This honeymoon phase as Alex has called it, it’s making _everything_ about Kuroko desirable.

He goes from marking the thighs to mouthing at Kuroko’s trim stomach. His large fingers massage his lover’s sides, taking in every gasp and whimper like it’s the best music concert money can buy. He almost loses himself in the slow kisses and nibbles until Kuroko pulls at his hair rather roughly as a reminder that the younger teen is going to cave in if he keeps that up.

Kuroko fumbles slightly with his hand, before it reaches the lube left on the nightstand from last night. He hands it over to Kagami who wastes no time spreading a good amount over his fingers. Preparation is easier after having gone a few rounds last night, but Kagami still takes his time, mostly because he enjoys the way Kuroko’s toes curl and the way he downright _pouts_ at him for being so darn slow.

But it gives him time to take in his lover’s face again, gives him time to keep kissing at his lips, keep nuzzling at his temple, and whisper how fucking _perfect_ he is. Kuroko always gets this look whenever he does that, as if he can’t quite believe what he’s hearing and at the same time he’s incredibly pleased with it. Kuroko cups his face for the second time, thumbs stroking at his cheeks while they nuzzle noses. Kagami breathes out slowly. “Ready?” He murmurs, and Kuroko nods, before kissing him again; this time a bit harder, _rougher_.

Kagami spreads more lube over his cock, and then positions himself. He pushes in slowly, lips meeting Kuroko’s again as they both groan slightly. Their noises are muffled, but soon Kuroko pulls away and moans. “ _Move_.”

Kagami complies, but his thrusts are incredibly slow, and Kuroko finds himself liking it. There’s no rush. It’s all so calm. Kagami’s arms wind all around his back, and holds him steady, and in return he wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, meeting his mouth for long, passionate kisses that follows the rhythm of the thrusts. He gasps as Kagami hits his sweet spot over and over again, _slowly_ — _gently_.

 _Such_ a contrast from last night.

But just as good. _So_ good.

“ _Kuroko_ …” Kagami groans contently.

“K-Kagami-kun…” Kuroko responds, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek softly, eyes closing as he feels his climax approaching.

Kagami starts going a little faster, hitting him deep inside, pressing his body closer to his own as they both pant, and kiss every piece of skin they can reach in their hazy-eyed state. Kuroko grips at Kagami’s hair when he comes, fingers pressing so hard it feels like they’re going to rip out his hair, but Kagami’s way too distracted to take too much notice of it. Kuroko comes across his stomach; causing Kagami to push in a couple of more times before he too comes. He rides out his orgasm, kissing Kuroko’s mouth over and over as he does. He then collapses over his boyfriend who groans at his weight.

“Mmm, good morning, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko sighs happily after their panting has settled down.

Kagami has to laugh, if only slightly. Drowsy, he pulls out and then lies himself on the side absently wiping away Kuroko’s cum with the duvet, knowing full well they’ll have to do some laundry today either way. “Mornin’, sleepyhead.” He lies his head down on his pillow and glances at Kuroko’s smiling, satisfied face. “That’s the best wake up call I’ve gotten in a while.”

Hugging Kagami around the waist, Kuroko buries his face against the crook of his neck and mumbles: “Kagami-kun should make me breakfast now.”

“Hah?” Kagami lightly nudges the blue bed-head with a look in disbelief. “I just did all the work here and now I got to make _breakfast_?”

“Exactly.” Kuroko peers up. “I’m spoiled.”

“ _Obviously_ , you…” Kagami doesn’t finish, just bumps his forehead against Kuroko’s and sighs. There’s no use arguing. He can try as much as he wants, but Kuroko will still win, because he’s… well, _Kuroko_ , and Kagami knows he’s whipped even if he always denies it whenever their friends point it out. “Shower first, though, right?”

“Shower first,” Kuroko confirms and kisses his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slightly awkward first-time handjobs for wingroad on tumblr!

Kagami wakes up to his bedroom being bathed in light from the sun outside. He partially feels like he’s still dreaming about Kuroko’s thighs straddling his waist, so he doesn’t really think about how he usually remembers to close the blinds, but instead rubs the palm of his hand over his eyes and sighs. His little… _morning surprise_ he takes notice of only seconds later, and he is pretty sure his entire face goes completely red. Especially considering he’s got one arm thrown over Kuroko’s waist and the other one has gone back to stroke through his boyfriend’s hair. That’s about the time he realizes that Kuroko’s face is— well, donning a colour pretty close to his own.

“You were moaning in your sleep, Kagami-kun,” he murmurs then, and shifts a little in Kagami’s hold. The younger teen has averted his gaze, and even though Kagami is well aware he can sometimes be horribly clueless he puts two and two together rather quickly. He’s not the only one with a morning problem.

Kagami swallows, and removes the arm slung over Kuroko’s arm to rub at the back of his neck. They haven’t… really gone past heavy make-outs. Not that— well, he wouldn’t particularly _mind_ taking it a step further, it’s just that they’ve used some time figuring stuff out. Of course, Kuroko practically spends every night here now, and he just _has_ to admit that after all those make outs it hasn’t been _easy_ keeping his hormones in check.

Frankly, no matter how incredibly embarrassing this is, it’s a surprise it hasn’t happened before, but now that it _has_ — it feels kind of like an opportunity he should grasp while he still has it.

Blushing madly, Kagami leans over and kisses Kuroko’s lips. It takes a second for Kuroko to respond, clearly not expecting the sudden rush of a kiss, but when he first responds he’s more than eager, tongue tracing over Kagami’s lower-lip, Kagami’s fingers cupping at his cheeks and arms winding around the redhead’s strong shoulders.

Almost breathless, they pull away, foreheads touching. Kagami swallows shakily, because, unsurprisingly, he feels even _more_ turned on. Dreams got nothing on reality. Kuroko’s way better in real life. So, so much.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko whispers quietly. The younger bucks slightly into him, causing Kagami to swallow once more.

“H-how about I help you with that?” Kagami murmurs, really wishing his voice had sounded steadier when he said that. He doesn’t _want_ Kuroko to realize how new this is to him, but, then again, they’re both pretty much in the same boat.

His palm press against Kuroko’s crotch, performing slow circling motions over his boyfriend’s covered erection. Kuroko abruptly inhales, before whimpering slightly against his neck. He then kisses at Kagami’s skin, and nods, before he quietly adding: “Only if Kagami-kun lets me help him too.”

“God, Kuroko.” Kagami uses the arm that isn’t touching his boyfriend to pull Kuroko closer, face heating up. He’s incredibly nervous, he realizes. His heart is beating so fucking fast it feels like it’s going to burst out and run away.

Their naked chests press together, and Kagami moves his hand down Kuroko’s underwear, hesitantly grasping for his dick. “I—uh, haven’t…”

“It’s okay, I know, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko tightens his hold around him and kisses at the corner of his lips as he continues to speak softly. “J-just touch me. Please.”

Shit. _Shit_. Someone should really tell Kuroko that he could get anyone into bed with that voice. Not that Kagami will ever let him go _now_. He doesn’t have too many possessive attributes, but at this moment as Kuroko kisses his lips, and Kagami slowly starts pumping up his cock, he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to mark Kuroko’s entire neck.

At first he doesn’t feel like he’s doing much, but Kuroko’s whimpering and moaning against him, telling him to keep going, so it can’t be directly _bad_. Pre-cum is leaking onto his fingers, and Kagami’s own boxers feel so tight. As Kuroko’s mouth latches onto his own again, he bucks into him, and the blue haired teen takes the hint. His boyfriend’s hand wriggles into Kagami’s underwear, tentatively touching up his bulging erection.

“Kagami-kun’s so hard,” Kuroko murmurs as they part, chest heaving because of his panting. His entire face is now flushed deep red, but he doesn’t look as embarrassed as when they first woke up. “And big.”

Kagami groans, and shoves a particularly hard thrust into Kuroko’s hand. “I-if you’re gonna talk like that this is going to be over very fast, goddamn.” He shakily inhales and starts pumping Kuroko faster as if to prove his point. The touch against his own dick loosens a little, and Kagami can’t really blame him. Kuroko’s started moaning loudly against his neck, whimpering and begging him to keep doing it.

He’s not surprised when a sticky mess spurts over his palm, and Kuroko moans his name, but it still makes his stomach coil, and his chest warm. He kisses Kuroko’s lips as Kuroko rides out his orgasm against his hand, and moans into the younger teen’s lips when his own dick is the one receiving attention again. The hold is no longer loose, but determined as Kuroko keeps pumping and caressing his cock. Kagami’s ears are practically ringing as he comes all over Kuroko’s smaller hand shortly after.

“F—fuck.” Kagami shudders as Kuroko’s fingers still keeps stroking up his shaft as if to milk out all the content, before finally pulling back. “Y—you sure that was you first time doing that?”

“I’ve… read a lot about it,” Kuroko admits. If he’s blushing again, Kagami doesn’t know because his face is still as red as it’s been their entire time jacking each other off.

“Same.” Kuroko’s eyes widen, and Kagami averts his gaze away from the surprised face, clearing his throat. “Don’t… look so surprised. I-I mean, come on, we got together like three weeks ago. O-of course I’d… do some research. N-not that it’s really difficult, I mean I just did the same t-to you as I do to m-myself.”

Kuroko smiles then, and nuzzles at Kagami’s cheek. The redhead still keeps his head stubbornly turned away, because he _knows_ the moment he looks into those eyes he’s going to melt, and he is not up to giving Kuroko that feeling of immense satisfaction. He sort of has to turn, however, when Kuroko teasingly bites at his neck. He side-eyes him, and Kuroko continues to smile. It’s soft, and sweet, but quickly turns into a grimace when he pulls his hand out.

“We made a mess, Kagami-kun.”

“I’m _aware_ , man you’re embarrassing!”

Kuroko just shrugs, and tilts his head a little. “We should shower.”

Kagami swallows. “T-together?”

The blank expression sent his way says it all. “We both made a mess. I think we should take responsibility, Kagami-kun.”

“By _showering_ together?” He’s not against the idea. They’ve showered together before. Of course, not alone, because their other teammates uses the showers after practice as well, but— well, it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before. Except that this time he’s allowed to touch and kiss… and that’s a really, really appealing thought. It’s just that Kuroko’s mindset is such a mystery to him sometimes. He supposes he’ll learn more as this relationship progresses… frankly, he looks forward to it.

 “Are you coming?”

Kagami hasn’t realized Kuroko’s sat up in bed, before he’s snapped back into reality by his boyfriend's words. Kuroko sends him a small smile, and again it feels like his heart is going to burst straight out of his chest. He nods, and moves out of the bed along with his partner and shadow. They enter the bathroom, and moves into the shower with content looks on their faces. Their dirty underwear lies forgotten on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised I'd write out the scenario of Kagami getting upset over Alex kissing Kuroko for Shinimegami on tumblr and it was so much fun to write, so enjoy!

Kagami really feels like he should’ve seen this one coming. He’s very much aware that in terms of sharpness, he isn’t number one, but he’s known Alexandra Garcia too long to let his guard down around her when she meets new people. Granted, at this point she’d already _met_ Kuroko, so in that regard he’ll cut himself some slack. However, he still curses loudly as he reaches out a moment too late and she lands one  _directly_ on the person he currently harbours _the_ biggest crush on.

Kuroko’s face goes red as he pulls back, and Alex coos at him. “I’m sorry, but I can’t help it. You’re the cutest thing since bunnies and puppy dogs, Kuroko!”

He doesn’t answer her, but simply averts his gaze, cheeks burning. If it hadn’t been for the situation at hand, Kagami knows he’d probably melt at the sight, but instead he finds himself gripping the edge of the table to keep himself _calm_. He knows Alex kisses as a sign of platonic affection, but that still doesn’t make him any less livid.

“M-may I use the bathroom, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asks, and receives a curt nod in return from the internally seething redhead.

As soon as Kuroko is out of sight he jabs a finger in Alex’s direction. “ _Don’t_ —” he grits out. “— _ever_ do that again.”

She blinks at him and raises an eyebrow before a slow smirk curls over her lips. At this point Kagami knows he’s screwed, because he’s seen that look before, and it almost _always_ means that he is about to be humiliated beyond repair. “My, my, Taiga I wasn’t aware that you’d gone ahead and fallen in love over here.”

Alex leans her chin on the palm of her hand, smirk widening, and Kagami feels his face getting redder. His hands form to fists as he growls at her, but Alex simply chuckles at him, knowing full well that there’s absolutely _nothing_ he can do to deny it. He wouldn’t have had such a reaction if he didn’t care who Kuroko kissed, so instead of coming up with any form for excuse all he can do is purse his lips and deal with the fact that he’s blushing like a mad man.

“W-o-w, you even got it _bad_ , dontcha, Tiger?” Alex crosses her arms over her large chest. “If you’re so hung up about him why haven’t you said anything, hm?”

By now she’s switched over to English, probably as a precaution in case Kuroko returns, but Kagami doesn’t feel grateful for that at all; instead the feeling of wanting to sink to the floor and avoid her teasing momma-look intensifies. “I can’t just tell him! G-guys don’t confess to other guys, I-I mean, come on, he’s my best friend I’m not going to ruin that over s-some stupid…” Kagami cuts himself off, and whips his head away, refusing to look at her.

“ _Cruuuush_ ,” Alex drawls.

“Shut up!”

Alex downright snickers at him, and punches him lightly in the shoulder. Kagami would’ve punched back, but in the end he knows it’s not going to do him any good. She is stronger than she looks like. “Oh come on, Taiga, just _tell him_. What isn’t there to like? You’re hot and you make food. What more can a guy want?”

“Oh god, just _shut up_ , Alex!” Kagami splutters. He hates this. He hates, hates _, hates_ this.

“Want me to tell him _for_ you?”

“If you come close to him again I’m throwing you out.”

“Woah there, Tiger’s got claws.” She holds her hands up in defeat, but still insists on smirking at him. It dissolves a bit, however as she says: “I promise I won’t lay any more on him no matter how cute he is, but if you want him, you can’t sit on your butt and wait. As I said, he’s the cutest thing since bunnies and puppy dogs, and _I_ certainly can’t be the only one who noticed that. I always taught you to go for what you want the most in life, didn’t I?”

Kagami _hates_ how right she is. He swallows for the nth time and feels himself clam down a little. If he’d really been a big cat he’s sure he would no longer be on the defensive, ready to attack. He sighs, and turns away to avoid answering her right away. After a while, he mumbles: “Just let me handle it.”

“Okay, Taiga, but don’t wait too long.”

Just as those words leave her mouth Kuroko emerges from the door. His cheeks are still a bit pink, but at least his usual blank-faced expression is back in place. He bows towards them. “My mother called, and said she wanted me home so you’ll have to excuse me.”

Kagami hadn’t realized how late it had gotten before now. He sends one look over to the window, noticing the darkening sky. “I’ll walk you,” he announces, and before Kuroko can protest he’s placed a hand to the younger teen’s head. “Don’t argue.”

He doesn’t, but as they start to make their way to Kuroko’s household Kagami kind of wish he had. The silence is incredibly awkward, and he hates it. Intensely so. By the time they reach Kuroko’s house neither has said a word, but he can’t just leave it like that, so Kagami opens his mouth to speak, but Kuroko beats him to it.

“I think Alex-san is wonderful, but I’m not sure how I feel about that being my first kiss…”

Kagami’s mouth drops open, and all his insides goes cold. F-first kiss? Shit. _Shit_. He hadn’t even considered that Kuroko had never… Oh God. Somehow the idea that _could’ve_ had Kuroko’s first kiss — y’ know, if he hadn’t been such a coward — makes him seriously considering throwing his so-called basketball master out on the streets after all. Darn it, Alex! Fucking _darn it_.

“K-Kuroko I’m s—”

“I actually wanted _you_ to be my first kiss, Kagami-kun.”

Kuroko’s practically whispering it, his lips forming into something that resembles a pout, and Kagami completely loses his ability to speak. At first he isn’t sure if he imagined it, or if it actually happened, but Kuroko’s expectant eyes meeting his confirms that, no, his shadow _actually_ just confessed to him. Or at least threw a hint you’d have to be brain-dead not get. Kagami splutters. “Y— r-really?”

“You’re so oblivious, Kagami-kun.” Smaller hands reach out and take his own; Kagami feels his body temperature increase ten fold. Kuroko squeezes his fingers, and he can’t help but notice they tremble a little. Kuroko sounds confident, but he— he’s nervous? Kagami draws in a shaky breath.

The next thing that happens Kagami blames on pure instincts. He leans down and captures Kuroko’s lips as if he’s afraid they’re going to go somewhere. Hands grip Kuroko’s and bring him closer, head tilting to the side to deepen the kiss. He makes sure to move his lips gently over the shadow’s, massaging them with determined force, and tongue tracing over Kuroko’s teeth, and lower lip. When he pulls back they’re both panting, and Kuroko grips at his shirt, deep blue eyes looking up at him in surprise.

“ _That’s_ a real kiss,” Kagami murmurs confidently, despite his blushing face. “A-and from now on I promise that every other kiss is gonna be from me to make up for— y-you know.”

He’s sure the smile forming on Kuroko’s lips is one he is going to remember for quite some time to come. It’s soft, sweet, but also incredibly happy. It lights up his flustered face like a sun, and Kagami’s heartbeat gets yet another speed boost when Kuroko buries his face against his chest, hugging him tightly while he nods.

When he gets back, making his way through the front door Kagami is fully aware he is smiling like an idiot, and even though Alex smirks, looking like she goddamn knows _everything_ , he continues to smile as he goes to bed. At least she’d given them that final push.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiga learns what it means when your brother and boyfriend start getting along a little beyond what you were hoping for. 
> 
> note: this one features the magnificent Himuro Tatsuya.

It’s not before he’s about two months into his second year of High School that Taiga feels he’s gained back the same comfortable, wavelength he once upon a time had with his pseudo brother. Sure, they started patching together their relationship after the winter cup, but it took some time to get back to being how they used to. Now, however, he meets up with Tatsuya whenever they both have time; they play basketball together, go shopping (actually, Tatsuya is mostly the one doing the shopping, and Taiga is the one holding his bags) and have pizza nights where they play video games, much like they did back in the states.

Overall, Taiga’s life has greatly improved altogether with extraordinary basketball opponents, patching things up with his brother, and— well, it only gets better when Kuroko kisses him three months into their second year. So not only did he get his brother back, but he also had his feelings returned, and started dating the one person he always felt the most connected to.

So far, his second year of High School doesn’t look too shabby.

At first he’s a bit nervous about properly introducing Tetsuya to his brother, which feels more than a little ridiculous considering a) they’ve  _technically_  already been introduced before, albeit in a half-assed way and back then Tetsuya wasn’t really his boyfriend, b) they pretty much know a lot about each other already and c) both Tatsuya and Tetsuya are rather gentle souls, not exactly known for being impolite, and usually they make great first impressions.

As it turns out, he didn’t have much to be nervous about. The moment he gets them together without any basketball uniforms or courts in sight, they’re both very talkative with each other. Well, as talkative as Tetsuya can be anyhow, but Tatsuya doesn’t seem to be put off. Instead he seems to appreciate that Tetsuya is a great listener, which Taiga can relate to. It’s one of the greater things about his boyfriend.

When Tetsuya comes with him home that night, Taiga feels unusually light. His brother and his boyfriend are getting along just fine. He wasn’t even aware he’d been worried about that until now. He takes Tetsuya’s hand, squeezes it and mumbles a: “thank you.”

“Kagami-kun’s an idiot.”

“ _Oi_!”

“You don’t need to thank me, I like Himuro-san, and he means a lot to Kagami-kun, which makes it even better.”

Taiga blushes deeply, but he doesn’t reply, just squeezes the hand tighter to show that he appreciates it anyway. It takes about two weeks before he realizes how much Tetsuya and Tatsuya  _actually_  get along, and how preferable it would’ve been if they  _didn’t._  Unfortunately, by the time he does it’s already too late.

Three weeks after re-introducing them, Taiga’s on his way home from the nearest court, having previously coaxed Daiki into taking him on. It was a miracle they hadn’t ripped each other’s throat out when he thought about it. Usually Tetsuya was around to keep them both in check, but the younger teen had library committee duties to tend to so Taiga had gone to the court by himself.

It’s nearing eight O’clock when he finally steps into the apartment of his own home. The first thing that hit him is the faint smell of fried eggs, right before his vision travels down and he sees two pair of shoes he recognizes instantly.

Crap.

Tatsuya’s here?

“You should’ve _seen_  it! The rash was all over his butt, and he was so embarrassed he looked like one giant tomato for days!” Tatsuya’s laugh sounds through the apartment, and Taiga feels his insides go cold. Oh  _shit_! Not the rash story!

“Poor Kagami-kun,” Tetsuya chuckles.

Just then Taiga bursts in, and both pair of eyes turn towards him. Tatsuya smiles widely and gives his little brother a wave. “Hey there, Taiga! I hope it’s okay I came by? Kuroko-kun was already here and made me dinner!”

“Did he now,” Taiga says and sends Tetsuya a suspicious glance from the corner of his eyes.

Tetsuya simply looks back at him with a blank-faced expression and then takes a sip of his teacup. “Well, Kagami-kun has taught me a thing or two, so I thought I could use you as a guinea pig, Himuro-kun.”

“It was delicious, so in that case I’m a spoiled guinea pig.”

They’re chummy, Taiga realizes. A bit  _too_  chummy. He wanted them to get along, but he has a dreading feeling Tatsuya is now so comfortable around Tetsuya that he is more than ready to hand out every embarrassing story that he finds  _cute_  about him. Which is a total disaster.

“So what—uh, what have you guys been talking about?” Taiga asks, a light frown marring his features as he looks from his boyfriend to his adoptive brother.

“Oh this and that.” Tatsuya shrugs; he has a small smile on his lips that Taiga recognizes a bit too well. Oh God. He’s too late. They’ve already started sharing stories about him, talking about him behind his back! He wasn’t aware this was happening before now, and this means he’s currently powerless to stop it! “In fact I just told him about that time in fourth grade when we went to camp and—”

“ _Oi_ , shut up!” Taiga’s face heats up as he splutters and sends Tatsuya a threatening glare.

“I actually found that story rather amusing, Kagami-kun.”

“ _Of course_  you did.”

“Next time I’ll show you the albums Alex brought from America. We got our school photos in there, and everything.” Tatsuya smiles and Tetsuya perks up, while Taiga internally screams in horror. God. Not the photo albums.  _Not_  the photo albums.

“I’d love to see them, Himuro-san.”

“I bet.” Just then Tatsuya throws a teasing grin Taiga’s way, and the redhead bristles. That sneaky little— he’s doing all this on purpose! He’s always been aware Tatsuya enjoys teasing him, that’s their  _thing_ , and yet he somehow didn’t see this one coming. Worst is he doesn’t know whether to be happy Tatsuya gets along with his boyfriend this well, or feel horrified. Right now, he’s going for the latter though.

Taking a final sip of his tea, Tatsuya stands up and stretches. “Well, it’s been real nice, Kuroko-kun. I hope we can go see that movie on Saturday?”

What the—?

“ _Oi_ , what movie?” Confused, Taiga looks to Tetsuya who is seated next to him.

“The new horror movie you didn’t want to watch with me since it involved ghosts. Himuro-san shares a lot of my favorite movies, and is interested to see this one as well.” Tetsuya shrugs, face blank as he blinks at the bristling redhead.

Going to the  _movies_ together? Taiga almost sobs.

“I’ll come pick you up here, Kuroko-kun. We can plan the evening more over texts, right?”

“Of course.”

 _Texting each other_?

“I’m going to draw you a bath, Kagami-kun. You’re starting to smell.”

Tetsuya stands up as well, sends his pseudo brother-in-law a parting wave, before heading over to the bathroom. No sooner is he gone before Taiga grabs Tatsuya by the arm and glares heatedly. “What the  _hell_?”

“Aw, Taiga, stop taking everything so seriously.” Tatsuya pats his cheeks, and Taiga — completely dumbfounded — lets go. The older teen then strolls into the hallway and grabs for his coat with a bright smile. “You wanted me to get along with Kuroko-kun, and we’re getting along perfectly!”

“ _Yeah_ , too fucking well!” Taiga continues to bristle.

“Don’t be a buzzkill. I’m only doing my job.”

“What job?!”

“My job as your older brother is to get friendly with your lover — since I approve of him — and embarrass you through childhood stories, photo albums and mindless gossip, because we are family and it gives me and Kuroko-kun something to bond over.” Grinning, Tatsuya zips up his coat, and pulls the front door open. He winks. “If you think  _I’m_  horrible, just wait till Alex comes back.”

_Oh. Oh **shit**_ **.**

That’s a really good point.

And he really hates it when Tatsuya’s right.

“I’m going to die,” Taiga almost sobs as he leans against the wall.

“Aren’t you glad we patched things up, Taiga?”

Giving him a final, teasing smile Tatsuya waves at his little brother and then exits the apartment. Taiga watches after him, hand coming to rest on his forehead as he takes a deep breath. Okay, so what if Tatsuya and Alex are probably going to embarrass him in front of Tetsuya beyond repair? So what if they’re probably going to tell him about that time that dog bit him in the ass? (He’d kind of planned to tell Tetsuya about that one anyway…) or that time he peed himself that Halloween when some of the bigger kids in the neighbourhood came after him in ghost costumes; or that time his pants ripped in the middle of the basketball court in fifth grade…

He’ll be  _fine_.

Right?

Fuck, no he’s going die.

“Kagami-kun? The bath is ready.”

Pushing himself off the wall, Taiga calls back: “Y-yeah, I’ll be right there.”

“Good!” There’s a pause as Taiga removes his basketball jersey, and then he hears Tetsuya say: “Kagami-kun, I’m naked.”

…

Okay.

So… maybe he’ll die for a completely different reason first.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **szcepter requested:** nanny/single parent au

Taiga  _never_ thinks too highly of himself as a parent. Ever. But no matter how much he tends to put himself down for the fucked up situation he found himself in four years ago — knocked up one-night stand, died during childbirth, there was really no other way to look at it — he likes to convince himself he’s doing  _okay_ . The twins are not missing any limbs as of yet, they know when to say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’, and even if they’re loud — a trait he knows his genes are guilty of — they’re way more polite than he ever was as a child. Perhaps because he tended to be rebellious, fed up with workaholic parents that handed him off to his terrible nanny whenever they got the chance.

And it’s  _because_ of that nanny, he doesn’t want to do the same to his own sons, but he’s already working hard to provide for the three of them. No matter how much he wants to, he can’t be there during the day if he wants them fed and clothed with a roof over their heads, so he has to get them a nanny no matter how much it irks him.

Several people answer his ad, but for each and every interview warning bells chimes, and he finds himself wondering if this really is a good idea. He knows he’s protective. He probably smothers them too, spoiling them, and wanting nothing more than to shield them from the whole babysitter business he himself loathed as a child, but in the end he’s forced to continue on with the interviews. And he does, despite the fact that the boys pout, and pull on him, telling him that they just want to ‘stay with, daddy.’

It breaks his heart.

Then _he_ comes along.

It’s the first male applicant he’s had around. He’s almost two heads shorter than Kagami himself, with blue warm eyes, and an unreadable face, polite, to-the-point, actualy he’s bordering to blunt. But the unreadable expression changes drastically to that of a warm, loving one as he is introduced to the redheaded twins that are hiding behind their father’s legs. It only takes about ten minutes before the boys declare their love for him. Yuto won’t let go of his leg and Yuuki just wants to be held and never let down. If he weren’t so amazed, Taiga’s sure he’d be rather jealous.

“Wow, they… actually love you,” Taiga rubs the back of his neck “Kuroko was it?”

“Kuroko Tetsuya, yes.” Kuroko smiles when he looks at them, small hands locking around his, insistently pulling and giggling up at him. “I’m honored they like me so much.”

Clicking his tongue, Taiga observes the boys as they try to get Kuroko to follow them so he can have a look at their basketball trading card collection. He can’t keep himself from grinning, albeit with a slight ache of his heart. “Can you start on Monday?”

And of course he was nervous, but it works out amazingly well. Almost too well. When he comes home during the week the boys are usually in their pyjamas, rubbing their eyes, clearly tired, but having insisted to stay up so he can put them to bed. Taiga’s aware that Kuroko can probably get them to bed if he _wants_ to, but he made it clear early that he doesn’t mind coming home to do that himself. He’s already feeling bad about not seeing them as much as before. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Kuroko’s amazing, he would’ve felt even guiltier.

He takes the boys to bed, kisses their faces, and orders them to sleep. They’re out like lights in a matter of minutes. Yuuki with his arms wrapped around his stuffed basketball and Yuto sprawled out in a pose Taiga’s seen plenty of times on himself in his own childhood albums.

“Thank you for taking them to the doctor’s office. It’s not exactly part of your job description,” he murmurs when he returns to the kitchen. Kuroko hands him some leftovers, which _also_ isn’t part of the job description, but he tends to always do more than what is asked of him.

He’s been there for six months already. Time’s passed like a blur. Taiga almost feels like he’s part of the family, something he knows he shouldn’t be thinking considering he’s Kuroko’s _employer_ , not anything else, but… well, he cannot seem to be able to ignore the longing that’s slowly been developing towards his sons’ nanny ever since he showed up on their doorstep the first day of work.

“My job description is to look after them when you’re working, Kagami-kun. By taking them to the doctor’s office I _am_ looking after them.” Kuroko’s got that small smile Taiga’s been seeing far more often on his lips.

In the beginning, Kuroko was so polite, addressing him formally, and bowing a ridiculous amount. Since then they’ve gotten closer, and Taiga wouldn’t mind that it continues.

“True, but if you _only_ followed the job description wouldn’t you be leaving around now?” Taiga’s aware he’s probably standing a bit too close, Kuroko’s back to his chest as the blue haired nanny prepares to put the leftovers back in the fridge.

“You… want me to leave, Kagami-kun?”

The way he says that has Taiga shivering for all the wrong reasons. They’ve been flirting, or at least that’s what he’s starting to realize has been happening, for a long time. Lingering touches, unnecessary texts, inviting Kuroko over on weekends even though he isn’t necessarily needed, but Taiga always claims that since the boys love him so much he should come along when they go to the park, or the beach or the basketball court.

And he does. Every single time.

Taiga takes a deep breath, and without really thinking much of it, because he doesn’t want to think, he just wants to feel, he puts his hands on Kuroko’s shoulders and squeezes softly. He leans in, lips brushing Kuroko’s ear as he says quietly: “You could stay the night.”

This time it’s Kuroko who shivers. The silence that follows is so heavy that Taiga’s starting to think he’s made a mistake, but then Kuroko turns and before he knows it there’s a hand grasping at the collar of his shirt and he’s being pulled down.

It’s their first kiss, though obviously not the last.

In the morning Yuto and Yuuki comes in through the door to their bedroom, energetic and loud as always, they stop and blink at their nanny who’s seated at their table, with a way too big shirt on him and hair sticking out in every direction. They laugh, mostly because of the hair, but also in excitement seeing as they weren’t prepared for Kuro-sensei to be here _now_ , and Kuroko pulls them both into his lap and kisses their cheeks.

“Is Kuro-sensei coming with us to play basketball, daddy?” Yuuki asks while Yuto is busy petting his nanny’s untamed hair.

Their father smiles, his eyes meeting Kuroko’s. “‘Course he is.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **lucysaionji requested:** two miserable people meeting at a wedding au

“Groom or… other groom?”

Tetsuya lifts his head as a redheaded, tall male sits down next to him. Judging by his appearance, he’s probably one of Aomine’s basketball friends. They possess the same built, the same energy, even the way he rubs the back of his neck reminds him of his old childhood friend.

However, whereas Aomine looks like he’s on cloud nine today, this man doesn’t. Tetsuya can relate of course. He’s pretty sure he’s downing alcohol way faster than what is healthy, and he’ll doubtlessly regret it in the morning considering he cannot hold his liquor to save his life, but he’s miserable.

In other words, he doesn’t care.

“Both actually. Aomine-kun and Kise-kun attended middle school with me. We’ve kept in touch regularly all our lives.” Tetsuya continues to pour more champagne into his glass, ignoring the not-so-subtle raise of this stranger’s eyebrow. He’s most aware that he should look happy for his friends, and he _is_. It’s just not that easy to be cheerful when the person who was supposed to be your date for this wedding breaks your heart two days before the ceremony, ending a three-year-old relationship as if it meant nothing.

Tetsuya grabs another glass and adds on the champagne.

“You must be Kuroko.” The redheaded man leans his chin in the palm of his hand, and Tetsuya nods.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve introduced myself. But yes, I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.” He reaches the hand that isn’t holding a glass for his companion to shake.

“Kagami Taiga.”

_Oh_. Something clicks. Tetsuya recalls pictures on Aomine’s phone, and one particular scenes flash before his eyes as he remembers Kise teasing him about a certain look he got when he first laid his eyes on the redhead. Tetsuya wasn’t blind; all he’d said was that Kagami-kun looked attractive, and now that he’s actually in front of him he realizes he’s right.

“You were the one Aomine-kun went to college with in America.”

“Idiot’s talked about me? Damn, probably ruined my entire reputation with you guys hasn’t he?” Kagami grumbles, and when he holds out his empty glass Tetsuya is more than willing to pour him some more. Sometimes alcohol truly is the best medicine.

“I tend to take what Aomine-kun says with a grain of salt.” Tetsuya glances behind his shoulder where Aomine has just shoved a piece of cake into his, now, husband’s face, Kise laughing and giving him the same treatment; Tetsuya feels his heart sting a bit. He’s misbehaving on the happiest day of two of his closest friends’ lives just because of his own love problems. He used to be more in control of his emotions.

“I don’t mean to pry, but… you kind of look like you want to be anywhere but here right now.”

Tetsuya sighs. In his teenage years he’d been a master of shielding away anything he was feeling that felt inconvenient, and he’s still capable of it, but he suppose the news of Yuichi leaving him just came at the worst possible time. At least Aomine and Kise are aware of his situation, and probably won’t blame him for not being his usual self. It still doesn’t make him feel less guilty though.

“You don’t look too thrilled yourself, Kagami-kun. Not fond of weddings?” Tetsuya chooses to evade the hint of an explanation for his downright tragic appearance, at least for now. He downs yet another glass of champagne instead.

“My own was sort of cancelled just three months ago, so I guess I’m a bitter ass.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” And he is. Genuinely so. And at the same time, it’s sort of nice knowing that there’s another person amongst the cheerful crowd that feels as out of place as he does himself.

Kagami shrugs, and it’s first now Tetsuya notices that he’s got to have downed at least as many glasses as him. “Don’t care anymore. That’s what I get for rushing into things.” Stretching, the attractive redhead murmurs: “But hey, if you feel like getting out of here I guess they won’t notice in a couple of hours. Ahomine looks like a love sick puppy, it’s actually kinda gross.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Despite himself, Tetsuya feels his lips pull into a small smile. “Just so you’re aware though, Kagami-kun, right now I’m emotionally unavailable.”

Kagami smirks. “What a coincidence, so am I.”

“Meaning that if anything were to happen, it wouldn’t mean anything whatsoever.” Tetsuya’s foot has moved against what his alcohol glazed brain would’ve originally ordered it to, traveling slowly up Kagami’s leg.

“Sounds good to me.”

Tilting his head, Tetsuya smiles. “Then as long as we’re clear.”

“Crystal.”

Of course, when they tell Aomine and Kise that they met at their wedding six months later, they leave out the detail that they’d both gotten drunk, for so to proceed to have sex in the couple’s own bedroom, and that those boxers Aomine couldn’t find the following week was also their fault. Instead they try to focus on the fact that they found each other amongst a crowd of annoyingly happy people. And somehow ended up happy themselves. Kise coos, and Aomine makes gagging noises, while Kagami kicks his foot, and Tetsuya just observes them all with a small smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **anonymous requested:** soulmates au

Tagia had never been sure if he believed what his brother said when he’d told him it was _the_ best feeling in the world. To him it sounded like something awkward, and downright horrifying, coming to the realization that as you touched what had used to be a random person next to you — perhaps by mistake when walking in on the subway one morning — you would be mated for life. Because you were _destined_. Because there was one person out there you were _meant_ to be with, and as you brushed each other you’d instantly feel attached.

And yet, even if he wasn’t sure he believed in everything, because Tatsuya  _could_ exaggerate at times, he couldn’t keep himself from asking what it felt like. By the time he did they were walking home after Tatsuya had introduced him to destined mate, the tallest guy Taiga had ever laid eyes on, and the most childish one at that.

“I told you I bumped into him when we both reached for the same bag of chips.” Tatsuya was smiling so softly that Taiga almost _had_ to believe him when he said: “It was the best feeling in the world. Like, imagine if up until now everything’s been black and white, and then, just as Atsushi’s fingers brushed mine, everything was colorful. It’s hard to explain. You just— get attached at once. It’s like when you hold a basketball.” As if to prove his point Tatsuya gripped the ball in his hands tighter, smile stretching. “It always feels like it belongs there, right? Well that’s how it is with Atsushi.”

It was almost so sappy that Taiga wanted to gag, and yet he would be ignorant not to notice how happy his brother looked. Maybe a part of him felt a tad bit jealous since most of his outings with Tatsuya had been gradually reduced to hardly any at all as Murasakibara was given more and more attention.

So, yes, when it happened he’d been somewhat sour. Tatsuya had once again blown him off by saying that ‘Atsushi isn’t feeling well’ and thus needed to be taken care of him when in realty Taiga was most aware it was just another excuse so they could stay in bed and fuck all day. But all thoughts of Tatsuya and his overgrown candy loving soulmate were pushed aside when he felt someone barge into him on the sidewalk.

It was all it took apparently. Due to reflexes Taiga had shot his arm out to save the intruder from falling on his ass. His tanned fingers brushed a pale wrist, locking around it, and pulling the owner back. His world felt like it was spinning, heartbeat increasing, and breath caught in his throat; no matter how much he probably should have, he didn’t let go of the wrist trapped gently in the palm of his own hand.

“Shit.”

Probably the bluest eyes in history of blue eyes met his, and he could tell he was going red. The smaller male couldn’t possibly fare any better, though… perhaps he was a bit more composed, almost expressionless for a moment, before his own cheeks turned a hint of red. “H-Hello.”

Taiga took a deep breath. “Yo—I-I mean— _hi_.”

—

Kuroko was annoying. He was annoying, and interesting, and angelic, and beautiful, and smart, and _dumb_ , and all the cheesy fucking things Taiga could think of. And he understood what Tatsuya meant, because when Kuroko was near him he felt complete and when he wasn’t something felt off, almost as if someone had left a bald spot on the back of his head, after cutting off his hair.

They spent their first day together just talking. As if they’d known each other since middle school. There had to be something unnatural about feeling like you’d known a person you literally met just two hours ago for several years, but that was the case. He ordered Kuroko to eat more and Kuroko told him off, saying a shake was more than enough, but it didn’t stop Taiga from shoving a cheeseburger into his hand since his mountain of burgers just looked more ridiculous if Kuroko wasn’t eating _anything_.

And when he returned home that day, Kuroko’s number saved on his cell phone, it _did_ feel like a dream, but the number was still there along with a good morning text when he woke up so it was officially confirmed. He hadn’t been dreaming. He had found his soulmate, and just like Tatsuya he was officially, grossly and unnaturally smitten.

It was hard to care how cheesy it all was when he was this happy though.

Kuroko spent the nights over at his place a lot, waking him up with a nudge of nose, telling him he was hungry and since “Taiga-kun” was the better cook, he had to take responsibility. And Taiga was strangely okay with that arrangement because while he cooked Kuroko tended to wrap his arms around him, face burying into his back as they lightly swayed together, enjoying the silence.

Of course, he always complained, but Kuroko knew he didn’t really _mean_ it.

That was another thing he had come to love about being bound to someone. It wasn’t downright telepathy, but there was a connection. Tatsuya said he’d felt it too. Like there were some kind of string had gradually developed and gotten stronger as they’d been with their soulmates. They described it a lot in the textbooks Taiga picked up from the library, about how it really was like being tied together with your mate through an invisible cord, like your souls were intertwining.

He wouldn’t feel Kuroko’s pain, but he’d know if he’d gotten hurt. He would _know_ when Kuroko was sad; he would _know_ when he was happy.

It both fascinated and scared him to death.

“Can you feel it?” Kuroko asked him one night as they tangled under the sheets, the blue haired man’s ear against his chest, and Taiga’s chin resting atop his head in return.

“Yeah…” Taiga smiled slightly to himself, and even though Kuroko couldn’t see it, he could definitely feel it. Just like Taiga felt Kuroko’s fluttering stomach, and his happy thoughts. And as he laid here he didn’t mind being connected, no matter how scary it was. “You’re happy,” he said then, squeezing Kuroko even closer.

“So are you.”

And of course that was true.


End file.
